Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt1) Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt1) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop (Pt1) Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt2) Olrynion Kyron (Pt2) Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop (Pt2) Camiso Olymdas Thane Krios Saren Arterius Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Hersker Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (resigned) Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Gwylindil Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Other Fel Longbow Teague Martin Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Deus Ingens (Ariilythian Mythology) Shi-no-Sutorōku Daud Corvo Visenna Sciandorcha The Invisible Man Faction Themes IMC The Combine The Shadowscales The Corrupted Dragon's Eye An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces The Black Talons Solverus (Faction) The Knives of Mora The Nightroamers of Belryn The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity National Anthems Alkarzia "The Phoenix Rises" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation "En drøm av hjemme" - Jernheim Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Nyrian Federation Peace Theme Wahanassatta Peace Theme Anakausuen Peace Theme War Themes The Combine War Theme An-Xileel Empire War Theme Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Zaanzarr War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Vault City War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahanassatta War Theme Anakausuen War Theme Location Themes The Erviadus Galaxy Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 Asaland Rah Du'ul Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems Anheim Dialand The Hyranesia Vault 8 Vault City Arkngthand The Cave The Slums New Asgilath Belryn Ardu-Orga Goldwing Palace The Shadow District RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Ice of Phoenix Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Dark Energy A New Contract Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj's investigation of the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj's infiltration of the cave) Station Zero With a Point of the Claw Tracking the Traitor The Hunter Becomes the Hunted The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World Cries of a Scorched Moon Poet's Irony The Oldest Fight -Part One The Oldest Fight -Part Two Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian Attacks The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Future Event Themes Ice of Phoenix RP Solstice Eclipse The Emperor The Flame of the Phoenix Rages Following Rialoir's Footsteps Ancient Ruins Ancient Altacht Reflections Run Power for a Purpose Mortals' Might The Battle for Belryn The Final Flight Inionoighir Their Fate Our Fate Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others The Raid The Demon of Power Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz1L1txrGKU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://youtu.be/1KcVvtlBRFs?t=76 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrsjYQkjXY0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ8FDqPhaIw AES Saved Themes https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmEunLEXY8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgxdEqoVQxU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvp57pv9J4o